The Wendy Bird
by skippyskippers88
Summary: Basically this is how I think Wendy and Peter should have met. Wendy ends up in Neverland and her and Peter have tons of adventures with the Lost Boys. I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hola lovely readers! Basically this is how I think Peter should have met Wendy. Set after part two. **

...

She sat there in the middle of the ruins, ashes falling into her dark brown hair. Her brothers were smart to run; they were probably off in some orphanage they were better off without her anyway. She wasn't one to dwell on emotions, but running was useless now. She had no family that she could (or wanted to) find. She couldn't shake the empty feeling, like she was alone in this big empty pit and there was no way out. This time she had to face the truth: they were gone and they weren't coming back.

….

Peter sat up in a tree, his head resting on his fist. He was utterly bored and he didn't like the feeling of boredom. He was starting to get a little tired of all the same people and the same islands of Neverland. Sure, he and the boys had gone on plenty of adventures and explored more than their share of this strange new place, but he was still bored. He often wished that he hadn't hidden the orb so well; he wished someone new would come here so that he could show them this place, but that was his own fault.

….

Wendy had turned to a life of crime, and that was the bitter truth. Ever since her house had burned down, taking her parents with it, she had nowhere to go. Her brothers were in the orphanage and there was no way she was going there. Her only other choice were the workhouses, but she had heard of the things that happened in there. People were always getting killed or injured, and there was also no way she was going there. She turned to strolling the streets of London, and taking what she needed to get by. She and two other girls, Maddy and Lilly walked the streets of the East End, stealing anything they felt like they needed. Other times they would steal things to sell and get money off of. Sometimes they would work for people, not caring what they stole only that they got paid. Currently she was sitting on the stoop of the now abandoned White Chapel Fencing Academy. There was a peculiar story behind the building. She knew that there were a few boys that lived there, along with the owner, and then a year ago they just disappeared.

"Where'd you think they went?"

"I 'dunno. Maddy, you should know more than me."

"I'm sorry that I don't make it a point to know everything about the East End."

"If you two would stop arguing, then maybe we could actually figure out what we're 'gonna do."

"That's Lilly for 'ya, never one for fights." Joked Maddy.

"I don't like confrontation, now what are we 'gonna do?"

"Why don't we take a look inside this place?"

"Wendy, that's idiotic…"

"It wasn't just abandoned, the boys and that man just disappeared. There 'aint anything natural about that."

"I'll actually have to agree with Maddy on that one…" Lilly said.

"Fine, you two cowards wait here. I'm 'gonna take a look inside." Wendy said, tucking a strand of her chin length, dark brown hair behind her ear. She brushed her hands off on her pants and headed into the White Chapel Fencing Academy.

It was dark, except for the daylight flooding through the boarded up windows. Every time she walked the floor boards creaked. Soon she found a staircase and ascended it. She kept close to where the boards were nailed in, just in case anyone was in there.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no answer. She continued up the stairs and found herself in what looked like a bedroom. There were several small beds, all covered in a heavy layer of dust. She continued walking, but stopped because of the giant hole in the middle of the room.

"What the…" she said to herself. The hole went all the way down to the first floor of the building and was shaped like a perfect circle. The edges weren't burnt like a bomb had gone off, and the rest of the room looked un - touched. She shook her head and started rifling through the cupboards and looking around the room. It was evident that no on lived there, so it wouldn't hurt to take the things she needed. She started gathering the sheets off of the beds, grabbing the pillows as well, and taking scarves and things that seemed to have belonged to the people that lived there until something made her stop. She had pulled a pillow off of one of the beds and found a perfect, glass, sphere. She dropped what she had been carrying and tapped on the sphere, it started to glow. Wendy was just about to put it back when a face appeared in it. She shrieked and dropped the thing, and in a blinding flash of light, she disappeared.

….

Peter was still sitting up in his tree, minding his own business, when a girl and a bunch of furniture just appeared and that could only mean one thing: the orb. His eyes widened and he flew down from his perch in the tree.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"I'm Peter and this is Neverland."

"Just like that huh? That was easier than I thought it would be… would you mind telling me how I can get home?"

"Well there was this other orb, but that's buried under about a million pounds of rock. In other words, you're stuck here."

"Oh, ok…this sucks."

"I've told you what you wanted to know, so now it's your turn. How'd you get here?"

"Well me and my friends were sitting in front of the White Chapel Fencing Academy when I decided to have a look around and I found this huge hole in the center of the second floor. I kept looking around when I found this sphere, you called it an orb, and this face appeared it startled me and I dropped the thing and now I'm here."

"You said White Chapel Fencing Academy… how's that place holding up?"

"The windows are all boarded up and…wait. Were you one of the boys that lived there?"

"Yeah, I was. I _hid_ the orb so _no one_ would find it. Apparently I didn't do a good job. What's your name?"

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling."


End file.
